Kuroko Yujinchou
by afacchi
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika buku yujinchou yang dimiliki oleh Natsume Takashi menghilang dan ternyata ditemukan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya? Warning : OOC, Alur gajelas. Crossover KnB x Natsume Yujinchou
1. Chapter 1

_Haloo.. apa kabar? Saya Afacchi, penulis baru di ffn ini ^^_

_Ah, fic ini merupakan karya pertamaku, apalagi langsung multichapter gini *shot_

_Karena saya belum terlalu bisa menulis, jadi mohon bantuannya untuk mengarahkan agar cerita ini menjadi lebih menarik ^_^_

_Claim : I do not own Kuroko No Basuke (it's Fujimaki Tadatoshi -sensei) and Natsume Yujinchou (it's Midorikawa Yuki-sensei)_

_Ja, selamat menikmati dan silakan review, kalau mau nge flame, yg constructive ya TwT_

* * *

_Kuroko's pov_

Di hari yang cerah ini, seperti biasa aku membeli vanilla milkshake. Kemudian, akupun mulai menyeruputi vanilla milkshake yang telah kubeli. Saat sedang asyiknya meminum vanilla milkshake, kurasakan kakiku seperti menginjak sesuatu. Lalu, aku menoleh kebawah dan melihat sebuah buku yang ukurannya tidak lazim, ukurannya seperti kertas untuk _shuuji_ tetapi versi kecilnya.

" 'yujinchou' ? " tanyaku dalam hati dengan nada kebingungan.

Kemudian, akupun memutuskan untuk mengambil buku tersebut dan mulai membuka bukunya

"Maafkan aku ya kalau buku ini banyak rahasia, hanya untuk mencari identitas kok" ujarku sebelum membuka buku itu

_Srek_.. buku itupun terbuka. Dan kuperhatikan dengan seksama buku itu

" kenapa cuma coretan seperti ini?" Tanyaku bingung

Aku menimbang-nimbang buku itu dan berpikir apakah aku harus menaruhnya kembali dibawah atau kubawa mengingat isi dari buku tersebut yang aneh. Setelah berpikir, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawa buku itu.

Tak lama setelah aku berjalan, terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namaku

" Oi, Tetsu.."

Aku pun membalikkan badan dan melihat sosok pemuda berperawakan tinggi, dengan kulit hitam dan rambut yang berwarna biru tua

" Ah, Aomine-kun.." sahutku tenang

"Kebetulan sekali, berikan buku itu Tetsu.." seru Aomine tanpa basa-basi dan kemudian menjulurkan tangannya padaku

"Ini punyamu?" Tanyaku

"Jangan banyak ngomong, cepat berikan padaku!" Seru Aomine dengan nada suaranya yang mulai meninggi

Kutatapi Aomine dalam-dalam dan menyelidiki setiap gesture yang dia lakukan.

'_Ini aneh.. kenapa Aomine-kun punya buku seperti ini?' _

"Aku tidak percaya kalau buku ini punyamu, Aomine-kun.." sahutku tetap datar

"Berani kau me-"

Ucapan Aomine-kun terhenti saat menghindari sebuah gunting yang tiba-tiba mengarah kepadanya. Akupun melihat ke arah sumber datangnya gunting tersebut, dan kulihat seseorang dengan postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi 5 cm dariku dan rambut merahnya yang mengkilap

"Akashi-kun.." seruku akhirnya

Akashi-kun hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menatap Aomine-kun

"Hei, bukankah lebih baik kalau kamu menunjukkan wujud aslimu, Daiki?" Tanya Akashi-kun dengan senyum sinisnya

* * *

Gimana pendapatmu tentang chapter 1 ini? Maaf kalau ceritanya pendek, hehe..

Jika ada saran tentang bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya, silakan review ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic gajelas ini! :')


	2. Chapter 2

_Chan-Chaaaan~~ Chapter 2 finally updated!_

_OMG.. last update 13 January.. w kemana aja ya selama itu?! Hisashiburinasai minna-sama.. gomen saya ga update2 nih ff.. m(_ _)m_

_Yah.. saya kayaknya perkembangan tulisannya ga berubah-berubah juga.. maafkeun.. w;;)_

_pokonya... enjoy my ff ;;w;;)_

_Krisar ditunggu banget loh.._

_btw, makasih banyak buat ~misorai, ~dibalikawan, sama ~sadako atas Reviewnya! bahagia dapet review yang suver suver dari kalian!_

_maaf ngebacot mulu_

_enjoy my ff!_

CLAIM : I do not own character from Kuroko no Basuke (its Fujimaki Tadatoshi) and Natsume Yuujinchou (Its Midorikawa Yuki)

* * *

Normal POV

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang tampak kebingungan

"Tetsuya, pegang buku itu baik-baik.." seru Akashi dengan pandangannya yang menatap fokus pada Aomine

Kuroko yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengangguk kemudian mempererat pegangannya pada buku yang baru saja ia temukan. Ketika Kuroko hendak melihat Aomine, dia terkejut dengan kabut yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Sambil tetap melindungi buku itu, Kuroko berusaha kabur dari kabut itu. Setelah Kuroko berhasil keluar dari kabut itu, dia tampak terkejut saat melihat sesosok panther hitam yang ada di hadapannya.

"P-Panther..?" Tanya Kuroko heran tetapi dengan nada datar

"Serahkan Yuujinchou itu padaku!" Seru sang panther

Kuroko hanya bisa terpaku melihat panther itu. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Panther itu dapat berbicara. Tetapi, Kuroko menyadari jika dia harus menjaga buku itu sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan oleh Akashi.

"Tidak" Ujar Kuroko datar setelah dia pulih dari keheranannya

"Kau berani melawanku, manusia? Aku merupakan siluman terkuat.. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku!" Seru Panther itu.

Kuroko hanya terdiam mendengarkan pernyataan dari Panther itu. Panther yang mulai tak sabar kemudian mulai bergerak mendekati Kuroko yang sontak membuat Kuroko menjadi waspada.

"Serahkan atau kumakan, manusia?" ancam sang Panther yang terus mendekati Kuroko

"Tidak secepat itu" seru Akashi yang tiba-tiba berada didepan Kuroko sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Kuroko yang kaget hanya bisa menatapi Akashi yang sepertinya sedang bicara akan tetapi Kuroko tidak dapat memahami apa yang sedang dibicarakan Akashi. Setelah mengucap sesuatu, Akashi kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya. Beberapa detik setelah dia melakukan itu, tubuh sang panther mengeluarkan semacam cahaya. Kuroko melihat panther yang berlarian tak tentu arah karena (sepertinya) panther tersebut panic

"S-SIALAN KA—" Belum sempat panther itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, panther tersebut langsung menghilang seakan dimakan oleh sang cahaya.

Kuroko yang daritadai berdiri di belakang Akashi, hanya bisa terpana melihat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat, akan tetapi Kuroko dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya itu dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Yang tadi itu… apa, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada datar

"Hm.. Maaf membuatmu kebingungan. Singkatnya, Daiki merupakan jelmaan siluman Panther yang tadi. Yah, kau bisa bilang kalau aku ini seorang pembasmi siluman" Jawab Akashi sambil membalikkan badannya kearah Kuroko.

"Eh? Lalu.. jika apakah panther tadi sudah mati..?" Tanya Kuroko lagi

"Bisa kupastikan iya.." Jawab Akashi singkat

Kuroko terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar jawaban dari Akashi. Kemudian, Kuroko tampak sedikit terkejut dan langsung menatap Akashi yang langsung dibalas oleh Akashi namun dengan wajah sedikit bingung

"Akashi-kun, kalau panther itu mati.. apakah Aomine-kun.."

"Ya, dia sudah mati, Tetsuya.." seru Akashi dengan tenang

\- oo-

"Kau bisa melihat siluman?" Tanya Akashi sambil melirik kesamping dimana Kuroko berjalan

"Ah, aku tidak bisa. Tapi sepertinya setelah aku menemukan buku ini aku menjadi bisa" Jawab Kuroko sambil menunjukkan buku Yuujinchou yang dia temukan kepada Akashi

"Souka.. sepertinya itu efek bagi orang yang memegang buku tersebut, ya? Ah.. sepertinya aku pernah melihat buku itu. Boleh kulihat?" Tanya Akashi sembari memperhatikan buku Yuujinchou yang tengah ditunjukkan oleh Kuroko

Kuroko mengangguk pelan kemudian memberikan buku Yuujinchou kepada Akashi yang langsung disambut oleh Akashi. Akashipun membuka buku tersebut sambil memikirkan siapa yang mempunyai buku tersebut. Suasana sungguh hening ketika Akashi berdiam seperti itu, sedang Kuroko meminum Vanilla Milkshake yang baru dia beli.

"Ah"

Suara Akashi memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Kuroko menghentikan aktivitasnya meminum Vanilla Milkshake kemudian menatap Akashi dengan tatapan penuh Tanya

"Reiko Natsume.." ujar Akashi pelan

"Reiko Natsume? Siapa dia?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada sedikit penasaran

Akashi menatap Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis –atau senyum sinis? Entahlah-. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Akashipun mengembalikan buku Yuujinchou kepada Kuroko. Kuroko hanya mengambil buku tersebut sambil menatap Akashi dengan heran.

"Tetsuya.. mulai sekarang, kau akan selalu diincar oleh siluman. Jadi, aku akan menemanimu sementara waktu hingga buku itu diambil oleh pemiliknya.." ujar Akashi

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mencari seseorang yang bernama Reiko Natsume itu? Tapi.. kenapa siluman mengejar buku ini? Apa yang membuat buku ini menarik?" Tanya Kuroko sambil melihat buku Yuujinchou

"Ah… tentu saja sangat menarik, aku saja begitu tertarik ingin memilikinya…" jawab Akashi dengan nada pelan yang tentu saja membuat Kuroko tidak mengerti

Akashi kemudian menghentikan langkah jalannya yang diikuti oleh Kuroko kemudian Ia menatap kearah sebuah rumah sebentar lalu melirik Kuroko

"Kita sudah sampai depan rumahmu. Apa kau yakin ingin menolak tawaranku untuk tinggal sementara di rumahku hingga kita menemukan pemilik buku itu?" Tanya Akashi

"..Aku ragu. Karena aku tidak pernah berhadapan dengan siluman sebelum-sebelumnya.." Jawab Kuroko sambil menatap datar Akashi

"Saa.. Ikkou da. Kita kerumahku dulu.." Ujar Akashi datar sambil jalan menuju rumahnya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Kuroko

* * *

Bagaimana untuk chapter 2 ini? rame? atau malah makin absurd? X'D

SPOILER : next chapter char Natsume Yuujinchou mulai muncul tehe~ make sure u waited for it! ^_^)

Pokoknya.. RnR!

And Thank you so much for spending your time by reading my ff.. my honor m(_ _)m

See you next chapter! ^^)/


End file.
